1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a continuous-wave radar set which can be used on a vehicle, for example, to measure the distance to and relative velocity with respect to a target ahead.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such a continuous-wave radar set is described, for example, in German Patent 25 14 868 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,079,377), and an improved version thereof is described in German Patent 29 00 825 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,301,453), the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Such continuous-wave radar sets are intended for use in motor vehicles and, as extensive tests have shown, are definitely suited to preventing rear-end collisions (e.g., in conditions of poor visibility). It would be desirable if as many motor vehicles as possible were equipped with such sets as soon as possible. However, wide use of such sets is precluded by the high cost of acquisition due to the complicated and costly technology used therein. An additional inducement to buy such a continuous-wave radar set could be provided if its utility could be increased by an additional use for another purpose, thereby improving the cost/utility ratio.